Visions of Death
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Bella can see ghosts and the future. Has been able to since she could walk. How will this effect B E's realtionship. What happens when she tells them she's not exactly human? *on hold
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella sees the future, and ghosts. Been able to since she could walk. Will this change B+E's relationship. What happens when she tells her friends she isn't exactly human? Also, no bloodlust; she smells the same as everyone else. AU

BPOV- Freshman year- 14 years old

First week of high school and I'm running on no sleep. I am so tired and I have to show the new kids around the school. There were five of them. Rose and Jasper Hale, and Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen I believe were their names. They moved here from Alaska a couple of days. This was their first day.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom I shared with my dad, Charlie. Once I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body. I grabbed my make-up I smeared the foundation over my heart- shaped face, covering the bags under my eyes. Once that was done I put on the bare minimum: Eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and a little bit of lip-gloss.

I don't know why I even bother. I have no friends. I am an outsider. I am different, which makes them shy away from me. I may look human but I am anything but human. I am a Dexcrogen. I am part siren, fairy, and mermaid. Our heritage isn't very well documented though. Some think we have some unicorn blood in us, but we don't know if that is necessarily true.

Anyway, back to the present and not on my immortality. I have to show these five students around and make sure that they don't find out what I am. I have had a couple of people know I wasn't human but they never knew exactly what I was. Plus, I had my dad and I leave before they could find out what we really were.

My dad dropped me off in front of the school. In the CUSIER! How embarrassing. I looked around and found five students sitting by each other that I hadn't seen before. I automatically started making my way toward them knowing they were the new kids I had to show around.

As I got closer I could see they were inhumanly beautifully. I automatically knew what they were. Vampires. I was just barely on the sidewalk when Tanya **(A/N: Human Tanya)** Lauren, and Jessica came up to me and pulled me off to the side of the building so the Cullen's couldn't hear us. Little did these three bimbo's know that they could hear everything.

"Listen freak, show the new kids around but don't make any move on them especially the bronzed haired one." Tanya sneered.

" Yeah, like why would they like want to like go out with like you. When they can have some one like us. Do you like under-like-stand me?" Lauren asked me. Are you serious?

"Wow Lauren. Seven likes in three sentences. Well at least your getting better at English. You have a ways to go however, before your threat will work on me. I got to go show the CULLEN'S around. See you around." I said and turned my back to them. Bad idea. One of them stuck her foot out and tripped me into the parking lot.

I caught myself and rolled out of the way of the oncoming car. I heard yelling. I picked myself up and walked back onto the sidewalk. I looked and saw that the Cullen's arguing with the three bimbo's (Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya will be called this throughout the story.) I walked toward where the eight kids were arguing. I walked up to the big burly vampire and lightly pushed him away from them. He looked down at me and then asked,

"Are you okay?" His question stopped the argument and the rest of the group looked over at me. I blushed.

"I'm fine. I'm Bella. I will be your 'tour guide.'" I said as brightly as could. Maybe I could tell them about my secret. If I did what would happen?

"I'm Emmett." The burly one said, smiling brightly. Then motioned to the rest of his family as he introduced them.

"This is Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward." I nodded. Once I looked at their schedules I said,

"This way"

As I led them to their classes I couldn't help but think what this year would bring.

This would be one interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

As I led them to their classes I couldn't help but think what this year would bring.

This would be one interesting year.

Now- BPOV-

It took so long to show them where all of their classes were that by the time I got to my first hour it was already half over. Since we weren't doing anything I took out my iPod and listened to my all time favorite band, Paramore. I left out one ear bud so that I would be able to hear the bell ring. Once it did I picked up my bag and my notebooks and started walking out the door. I was halfway out when I was tripped by Tanya. As I fell my notebooks flew out of my hands and skittered across the floor. I also hoped that none of my sketches fell out of my sketch pad.

I started picking up my things, only to see that half the sketches I did in first hour about the Cullen's were all over the floor. I went to go pick those up first only to see Jessica had already done that and was looking at them. I looked up and I noticed the Cullen kids were walking this way.

' Oh no.' I thought. I stood up and tried to grab them from her but she just held them above her head .

"Jessica gives those to me." She sneered at me and said,

"You should have done what we told you to, but by the looks of these you're not going to. Aren't you?" I glared at her saying,

"Jessica get over you genetically reengineered self and give those to me." I was getting angry and you do NOT get a Dexcrogen angry. I was about to use one of my many powers when I heard a booming voice say,

"Jessica give those to her." I looked up to see Emmett Cullen standing up for me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to Edward standing in front of me with all my notebooks in his hands. He handed to me and I thanked him. Then I turned around to deal with the fake, plastic, fake blonde that had my drawings.

"Jessica, I'm warning you. Do not get me angry." I said, through gritted teeth.

"oh, what's going to happen? You gonna throw a hissy fit?" She sneered at me.

"Oh, I'll throw something." I muttered before stepping forward, and punching her square in the nose, before walking away and sending a mental note to my dad that I was going home. Muttering to myself that I should've used one of my powers to hurt her more when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who had followed me into the woods when I was already angry, and saw the Cullen's behind me.

"Yes?" I said, already feeling calmer around others kinda like me, not that they knew that. "Did you need something Fangs?"

They all started, but covered it up quickly.

"Why'd you call us that?" Edward asked. Apparently he was the elected speaker. I decided to look in his mind to see what he's thinking. I stretched my mind out toward his, but got this feeling like I was being electrocuted. I stumbled back, holding my head in my hands, mumbling an ow.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I tried to use… on of my powers on Edward and it felt like he electrocuted my brain." I stated, rubbing my forehead.

"What are you?" Rose asked, being a bitch as normal.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, trust me on that; I've seen it."

"Try us. We're pretty open minded." Emmett said, grinning at me.

"Fine. I'm a Dexcrogen." I stated, already knowing their first reaction to when I told them. They start laughing, thinking I'm pulling their leg.

"I'm not pulling your leg." I said, before walking away. It wasn't long before I heard them behind me.

"Okay, if you're really a dex-croxen then show us one of your abilities." Said Rosalie.

"Its Dexcrogen, and why would I show you anything if you can't even say what I am right?"

"Fine, show us an ability of a Dexcrogen." I looked at who spoke, Edward.

"I can do what you can do, what Alice can do, my empathy power is 10x stronger than yours Jasper. I'm also part siren." I told them.

Emmett looked at me,

"You can't be serious. Show us." I didn't answer him verbally, but took a deep breath. This is going against everything that I've been trying to put out to the public. This will show them that I'm more of a freak then they are. I looked at Edward through my eyelashes, and let my Siren part that I tried so hard locked up seep out of every part of my body. I felt myself becoming a different person.

I wasn't prepared for Edward pulling me against him. I started struggling against the siren in me, caging it again, before he did something he didn't want to do. I finally got that part of me locked away again, and I noticed not only was Edward looking lost, since he still had his arms wrapped around my waist, but his 'brothers' looked confused as well.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, I noticed that Edward hadn't let go of me. I also noticed that I didn't want him to. I started, and moved away. I could NOT get attached to him. Its too risky.

"I've mated." Edward murmured. **(like wolf imprinting, but for vampire's)** All their heads snapped to me, then they all started grinning, and congratulating him. I waited until they were all preoccupied before bolting, sending a mental note to both my father and Edward saying,

"I'm sorry, but it's too risky for me to get attached."

Dad mind messaged me back saying,

"What happned, Bells?"

I found him, I found my soul mate, but its too dangerous for me to get attached, expcially considering why we moved here in the first place. I continued running, but now I could sense someone behind me, following me. I could also tell that it was the exact personi was trying to protect by leaving.

"Edward, it's not safe to be around me. Please, just go home to your family."

"What about your father?" He yelled, trying to catch up to me. I ran faster.

"My father already knows I'm leaving, and knows I have to be alone, because now that I found you, we're in even more danger. "

"What are you talking about?" He asked-yelled.

"I'm being pursued because of how powerful I am. I'm 3x more powerful than any Dexcrogen, and the Volturi is after me."

"The volturi? Bella please let us help you. Our father knows the leaders of the volturi, we can get them to come to some sort of arrangement." I was so shocked that I stopped suddenly, causing him to almost run into me.

"You know the volturi?"


End file.
